teamumizoomifandomcom-20200213-history
Journey to Numberland
Summary Zilch the math-hating wizard locks the King of Numbers in his Crooked Tower. In order to free him, Team Umizoomi must recover all three keys to the tower door. Synposis Act One Intro: Invitation to Numberland Team Umizoomi is inside Fountain Headquarters in their living room. Nothing has happened for a while, and things have been dull for the team. Then, a humming bird appears at the window. She has a card in her beak. It was a letter for the team. Bot accepts the letter from her, and she flies away. Bot opens the letter and discovers it's an invitation from their friend The King of Numbers. He wants them to come visit him in his kingdom, Numberland. The only way to get to Numberland is to clap three times. The team claps their hands three and are magically transported to Numberland. They meet up with the King of Numbers. His kingdom has so many numbers, you can't even count them. The best part of Numberland is that everyone in the kingdom loves numbers. Zilch's Plot Actually, there's someone who hates numbers, a grumpy, green wizard named Zilch, who lived in the Crooked Tower on the edge of the kingdom. Zilch comes by and has had with all the numbers in Numberland. The king tells him that Numberland will always have numbers, as long as he's around. Zilch gets the idea to get rid of the king. Using his magic staff, he locks the king in the Crooked Tower. Zilch shows Team Umizoomi the only way that the tower can be open, the three magic Shape Keys, which he throws far away. Zilch hops on a log, but the log causes him to roll away with the log. He yells out, "You haven't seen the last of me, Team Umizoomi!" Bot hopes they don't see him for a while. Team Umizoomi has to free the king, or else Numberland will fade away. They have to retrieve the three Shape Keys to free the king. The first key is the Yellow Star Key. So the magical journey begins. Square Beard The team finds them outside of Numberland and on the shores of Shape Sea. Geo, using his Umi-Goggles, finds the Star Key on a little faraway island. Both Geo and Bot wonder how to get to the island, and Milli notices a giant pirate ship right nearby them. The ship would work, but there's a problem, there's no pirate to drive a giant pirate ship. Symmetry for a Crocodile Bot's Uncovering Act Two Relic Cave The Lion's Bridge Mine Cart Chase Race to Pattern Peak Milli and the Dragon Back to NumberLand Zilch's Ultimate Final Spell When Team Umizoomi tries to approach the tower's steps, they are stopped by Zilch, who decides to use all of the magic he has for his ultimate, powerful. final spell: A growth spell that turns him into a giant, big enough to block the entrance to the tower and prevent Team Umizoomi from completing their quest. However, using Millie's Measurement Powers, they are able to measure up Zilch's size and break the spell by counting down from that number and causing Zilch to shrink down to size. With Zilch's last spell broken, his wand gets destroyed and he no longer has any more magic to wield. Defeated and upset that he could not do any more magic, Zilch stomps off angrily muttering to himself. Royal Rescue Characters *Team Umizoomi **Milli **Geo **Bot *King of Numbers *Zilch *Square Beard *The Stone Lions *Girl Dragon Locations *Fountain Headquarters *Numberland *Shape Sea *Relic Cave *Pattern Peak Trivia *The film's alternate titile is "King of Numbers". *This film is one of the six game remakes from Umi City Mighty Missions. *This is also the very first Team Umizoomi full-length movie ever made. Skills Math Skills *Symmetry *Patterns *Measurements *Number Identification *Counting *Counting Backwards *Shape Identification *Observation Skills *Number Order World Skills *Letters *Sea *Caves *Mountains Super Skills *Try it, you will like it. Songs *He's The King of Numbers *Shapes on The Sea *You Won't Get The Key Quotes *Geo: Whoa, it sure is dark in here. **Bot: I can fix that! (his antenna turns into a flashlight which creates a light) Just be careful, and remember to watch your ste- (suddenly trips and falls down) EP! Oof! -step... **Geo: *giggles* Oh, Bot. We got ya', buddy. (Milli and Geo help Bot up) **Bot: (relieved) *whew* Thanks, guys. **Milli: *giggles* Gallery Journey to Numberland/Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Double Episodes Category:Multiple Appearances Category:Sports Category:Magical Places Category:Songs Category:Movies Category:Movie Songs Category:Instrumental Songs Category:Vocal Songs Category:Vehicles Category:Tools Category:Games Category:Objects Category:Events Category:Programs Category:Characters Category:Kids Category:Figures Category:Locations Category:Mountains Category:Places Category:Buildings Category:Seasons Category:Themes Category:Shorts Category:Character Songs Category:Fish Category:Mammals Category:Insects Category:Animals Category:Sauropsida Category:Errors Category:Nick Jr. Category:Mobile Games Category:Online Games Category:DVDs Category:Videos Category:Trivia Category:Quotes